Girl's Night Out
by LabyrinthineDreamer
Summary: Sarah and her two best friends are having a night on the town but someone feels left out.


Sarah sipped her drink absentmindedly watching the mass of dancers in the club. Connie and Jenny were out on the dance floor in their coordinating T-shirts, flirting with a cute blond guy. Connie glanced over at Sarah and made her way through the crowd, saddled up beside her at the bar. "Come on Sarah, your supposed to be having fun!"

Sarah took another sip and flashed her best fake smile. "I'm having fun."

Connie shook her head. "No, your moping around. Now go get on the dance floor before Jenny drags you next door instead."

Sarah jumped up at that. It had taken a lot of convincing to get her friends to go clubbing tonight instead of heading to the strip club as Jenny had suggested. Downing her drink she joined the throngs of people on the dance floor.

The music was so loud she could feel it vibrating in her chest, she caught a glimps of Jenny's bleach blond pony tail bouncing to the rhythm beside a tall dark haired man.

The song changed. 'Oh I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody!'

Someone shouted. "Yeah!" A few of the dancers began to pair off, including her friends.

She danced alone, singing along to the lyrics. "Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me!"

A cultured voice right behind her ear startled her out of her zone. "I'm happy to oblige Precious."

Without turning around she retorted. "This is supposed to be girls night out Jareth. You weren't invited."

A hand grazed her hip as he moved with her to the rhythm. "Ah... but this is a public place... and it was not I who chose the establishment."

She scanned the crowd as she turned to face him, putting some distance between then as she did. She spotted spikey haired Puck and slick haired Loki dancing with her friends. "And they just happened to pick the same club as us for your outing tonight?"

The King of the goblins flashed her a pointy toothed grin. "Now, now Love. Can you truly say that you were enjoying yourself without me?"

"I was actually." She had been enjoying the song anyway.

"So you weren't pining for my presence for the majority of the evening?"

She crossed her arms. "This is supposed to be a girls night out and Jenny is going to be furious with you for messing up her plans if she sees you!"

He leaned in closer, "Ah, but she does not see me, just as she does not see the true forms of her dancing partner at the moment." He indicated Jenny, who was dancing quite close with Loki.

Sarah cocked a brow. "So what do they see?"

"They see what they expect to see, nondescript average males vying for attention."

Sarah had a flash of insight. "Were you the blond they were flirting with earlier?"

A twinkle in his eyes was the only anwer.

The corner of her mouth twitched. "So you're willing to downgrade that much just to spend some time with me are you?"

He smirked at the backhanded complement. "Only for you Precious."

She let out an exaggerated sigh but let him dance with her again. He even took each of her friends for a dance, neither of them registering any trace of recognition. Puck and Loki made the rounds, Sarah gave them each one dance.

During their dance Loki wiggled his brow and joked that he might just challenge Jareth for her. Jareth overheard and gave him such a glare that it was a miracle that Loki didn't spontaneously combust. Puck just laughed and wandered over to a girl with a rainbow haired pixie cut.

The music changed, this time to something heated and slow. Jareth's eyes darkened as he took Sarah's hand and pulled her closer. She pushed him away firmly but gently. "I will not have anyone thinking that I was bumping and grinding with a stranger tonight Jareth."

Suddenly the sound of the club was muted, Sarah looked around at the dancers moving in slow motion. "What have you done?"

He tilted his head. "Only gave us a bit of privacy. I do not wish to leave this night without a kiss."

Sarah smirked. "You are persistent."

He pulled her into his arms. "Would you have me any other way?"

In anwer she clasped his shirt, pulling him down to her and pressed her lips to his. He licked her lip and she opened to him, a slow, languid kiss. When she finally pulled away they were both breathing heavily. He whispered against her ear. "Should I whisk us away somewhere private?"

She blushed and swatted at him but didn't move from his embrace. "You already know my opinion on that."

He nuzzled her hair. "Cruel thing."

She unsuccessfully tried to hide her smirk.

He raised her chin as thought to kiss her again but paused, a wry expression on his face. "You know that aside from being atrocious your T-shirt is not quite accurate."

"Jenny made the T-shirts." She raised a brow at him, waiting for his retort.

Rather than respond he pulled her into another kiss. When he let her go he chuckled and disappeared. The music resumed its volume and Sarah snorted and began to make her way through the crowd to her friends.

Near the bar she saw herself in the mirror and gaped. The sly Fae had altered her T-shirt. Emblazoned across her chest were the words 'Goblin Queen to be'.

How was she going to explain that to her bridesmaids?

"Jareth!"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Author's note

Labyrinth and it's characters belong to Jim Henson, Puck belongs to William Shakespeare, Loki belongs to norse mythology and to Marvel comics.

Inspired in part by Pika-la-Cynique's T-shirt Incident.

The song "I wanna dance with somebody" is by Whitney Houston.

Not making money from any of this.


End file.
